Amethyst McCarthy
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: Amethyst is Emmett's half sister. She came back for him, running from what she is. Rosalie gets a chance to be a mother, only to have the Volturi take it away. Amethyst, a monster at heart, only knows how to do one thing. To kill. Will she find out who she really is?What will Emmett and Rosalie do to protect their family? And more importantly: Is Amethyst worth it? ON HOLD! SORRY!
1. Remember Me?

**Amethyst's Point of View: **

My name is Amethyst Cameron McCarthy. I am eighty years old, but I look eighteen. Who am I you ask? Easy.

I'm your worst nightmare.  
My back story isn't one I like to share. It makes people pity me. And if there's one thing I hate, its pity. I can't stand it. My parents were...well lets not go into that right now. I don't want to say their god forsaken names. My mother was human, and my father was a vampire. But since humans are known for their stupidity, my father was able to keep his existence a secret. Here's how I came to be.

My mother is -excuse me. I should use past tense. She 'was'- Julie McCarthy. I had six half brothers and sisters. My father was obsessed with power. He created me. He...did _it _-mental shudder- with my mother.. She became pregnant. Now, I should be half human, but I'm actually not. My father injected my mother with Children of the Moon blood. I am a Werewolf-Vampire hybrid. A REAL werewolf. My father also injected my mother with blood from humans. But only certain humans. Those certain humans had to have a gift.

My father created me, a monster. I am unstoppable. I can't be killed. Believe me, I tried. I shot myself in the throat three times. I healed in two minutes. Amazing isn't it? Anyways, I can't help but remember that day in life. That day where my half-brother, Emmett, left the house and didn't come back. He was declared dead.

Emmett was more of a father to me than my real one was. Now, I understand that you're asking, "Well, Emmett's father was human! And he died!" Well yes. Emmett's father did die. But my father was Emmett's step father. Shame, isn't it? Well, I looked up to Emmett. My mother was too busy rotting in her grave because of the leech. So Emmett watched over me. Then, he walked out the front door. Did he return? Nope. Left me hopeless. My father blamed me. He killed my mother. He let the others go, giving them pills so they would forget. They did. What did I do? Easy!

I ran. I ran and I never went back. I wish I did. Because here I am, sitting in the Forks County Jail, rotting in a cell. I was caught robbing a store. Charlie Swan had been there, and arrested me on the spot. I had to resist the urge to snap his neck, since I knew I couldn't expose myself out in the open.

So now, here I sit, glaring at the wall. I wanted to use my powers and get out of this joint, but could I? Nope! Not without calling the Volturi down on me! Yeah, I know about them. I know about everyone. I found out from a few rogue vamps that Emmett was a vampire. I had to see for myself. So I came to Forks, and I was starving. I alternate from blood and human food. No money, I had to steal. I was caught. Now nice.

Since I'm stuck sitting in a jail cell until Chief Swan lets me call someone, I decided to rethink my whole life.

Where was I? Ah yes!

Well, my talents are rather amazing, and annoying. I can teleport, duplicate other people's powers with a single touch, control plants, shield from things like mind reading and future seeing freaks, and I could change my appearance. I don't like changing my appearance. Now, I understand that you might be angry that I have so many abilities, and I am too! I mean, teleporting is by far the best, controlling nature is second. But more than two gifts is...painful. And my looks...they are meant to draw people in. Like a vampire. I have red, curly hair. Green eyes. Pale skin.

Charlie walked over, eyeing my suspiciously. I grinned, flashing him my white teeth. Charlie shudder. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth. His blood. I needed it. I gripped the concrete floor in an attempt to control myself.

"Would you like to make a call?" Charlie asked, scratching his neck. I nodded.

"Call Emmett Cullen, please." I said, smiling. Charlie stepped back, surprised that I knew the Cullen's. Charlie walked off towards the phone. I thought about what I just did. I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt.

_I found you Emmett_.

**Emmett's Point of View:**

Rosalie and I had just had a fight. Wonderful. I left the house. Well, Esme dragged me out the house since I punched a hole in her wall. Carlisle talked to Rosalie. Edward and Alice found it amusing. Jasper and Bella were worried, as always. So, I ran through the woods, ignoring the texts I got from my family.

Then my phone rang. I hissed, and looked at the screen. Charlie? I answered.

"Hello?"

"Emmett? Yeah I um..we have a situation."

"What kind of situation? What's wrong Charlie?"

"Well..I caught this girl holding a cashier at gun point. I arrested her, and she's in a jail cell right now. I told her she could have one phone call, and she told me to call you. I don't know how she knows all this but-"

"I'm on my way Charlie. Stay away from her. She's most likely dangerous."

I hung up, and changed direction. I slowed down to a human pace as I climbed the steps to the police station. Charlie waved me over, looking at a cell in the unlocked it, then walked away. I slowly walked over, looking into the cell. At first, all I saw was a mess of curly red hair. Pale skin. The finger nails that were painted neon green. Then she turned around, and everything changed.

I looked into her eyes. And I swear time stopped. I remember my human memories, seen through weak eyes. I remembered the red-haired child that my mother gave birth too. Amethyst. I remembered how my step father, how he was so graceful, and light on his feet. I remembered how he injected my mother with strange things. But I never questioned it. He told me it was to save her. Then I was mauled by a bear.

I gasped, and I jumped back, clutching the desk for support. The girl stood. She walked past me, and out the door. I was frozen in place. I couldn't see the logic. How could Amethyst be alive?! It..its impossible! I left almost a hundred years ago. She should be dead. I stood in one spot, asking the same question over and over again.

_How?_

**Edward's Point of View: **

"Rosalie. You didn't have to say that to him." I said. Rosalie growled.

"He is so disgusting." she muttered. "Its been two months! Two months without sex wont kill him."

I glared. She didn't remember huh? Well, allow me to enlighten her.

"Today is your anniversary. Emmett, instead of buying that new game he wanted and instead of getting a new car, he went out and bought you a necklace that cost him .5 million dollars. And another fifteen thousand for a hotel get away. Nice to know you care." I yelled in her face. I grabbed my car keys, and ran to my Volvo. I stomped on the gas, and I sped down the driveway.

**Rosalie's Point of View: **

I stood there, shocked. Emmett had..he what? He spent that much on a necklace? And a vacation for just the two of us? I...I forgot our anniversary?! Usually, I would be screaming at Emmett for forgetting. And the one time he does remember and actually put forth an effort, I scream at him. So, where is he?!

I look at Alice.

"I know I've been a horrible person today. Can you please help me find Emmett?" I pleaded, frowning. Alice stared at me blankly.

"Rosalie. I can't see his future anymore! I..Its disappeared completely."

It..._How?!_

**Edward's Point of View: **

I drove at an insane speed down the highway, listening for cops. None. I relaxed, releasing the steering wheel. Bad idea. As soon as I did, a dark shape jumped in front of my car. I hit it. I ran over it. I stomped on the brakes. I panicked.

This would be hilarious. If I didn't hit a human. I jumped out the car, and I ran to the back. I looked down. A girl. I couldn't see her properly. She was dressed in all black. Black tights. Black leather jacket. A black hat hid her hair. I picked her up and put her in the passenger seat. I got in, driving back home.

I needed to tell Carlisle what happened. But I had a feeling this wouldn't go over too well. I never crashed a car in my life. And now, I did something worse. I hit a person. A girl. Bella will have my head. Not to mention the fact that the dent in my car is so deep, it might never come out. I looked over to the strange girl. Her eyes flew open. Before I had a chance to react, my car was being thrown against the trees. Something was wrapping around it! Crushing it! I jumped out the windshield, and I looked up. Holy...

Vines and tree branches wrapped around my car, crushing it until it was nothing but a crumpled box. Impossible. I looked for the girl. But she was gone. I looked back at my car, then at the forest.

I thought one thing.

_How? _

**Amethyst's Point of View: **

I sat in a tree in La Push, waiting. I made sure to leave a trail for Emmett to find me. I felt my fangs with my finger tips. Sharp. I closed my mouth, and I jumped out of the tree. I walked to the closest house, inhaling the fresh aroma of blood. I lurched forward, jumping through the second story bed room window. I rounded a corner, and I looked into a room. A nursery. A baby sat in the crib, gurgling. I picked it up. I sniffed. I smiled. Blood. I held the baby. I walked slowly down the hallway, memorizing everything about the house.

I rocked the baby gently, smiling down at its adorable smile.

"Such a shame your momma left you all alone." I cooed, stroking his cheek with my finger. The baby giggled, and grabbed my finger. He held it tightly. I walked down the stairs, and set the baby on the couch. I shook my head.

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to let you live. Be good, alright?" I whispered, wrapping him in a blanket. I kissed his forehead.  
"My name is Amethyst. But you can call me Amy. See you around, child." I told him. I jumped out the window. I looked back, and the baby waved a chubby hand at me, smiling. I smiled back.

I turned, and let my feet carry me through the trees.

A wolf jumped out of a bush, and growled. Without thinking, I teleported myself to the border. I took a deep breath. I have to stop doing that. I need to get my powers under control.

I watched Emmett run past me. I ran and jumped on his back, covering his mouth.

"Take us to Tennessee. I'll explain everything on the way. I promise."


	2. Hunter

**Rosalie's Point of View: **

I sat on the porch steps, shaking. How could he do this to me? I mean, I know I was cruel that day, but he didn't need to pack up shop and leave town! It has been months after since the Volturi came. I heard someone running. I recognized those footsteps. Emmett.

"Emmett!" I screamed as he broke through the trees. His clothes were dirty, as if he had rolled around in the mud.

I jumped into his arms, sobbing.

He came back.

**Amethyst's Point of View: **

I watched as Rosalie hugged Emmett. She was dry sobbing. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that serious. He was gone for a week, not a decade. She needs to get over herself. She was the one who made him leave anyways. I touched the necklace on my neck. I smirked. Emmett gave it to me since Rosalie made it clear that she didn't want it. And that little vacation? Yeah, Emmett and I used that too. And no, we aren't a couple if that's what you're thinking. He's like my dad or something. Emmett had told me everything about his family. Good for me.

Rosalie froze, sniffed Emmett, and her eyes turned black, her face angry.

"Why do you smell like that?" she asked. Carlisle and the rest of the family stared, confused. I knew why he smelled like that. He smelled like me because I refused to let him leave my side this whole week.

Bella and Edward sniffed him, their eyes widening.

"Emmett. Are you cheating on me?!" Rosalie screeched. I fought back a laugh. I walked out of the trees, and stood next to Emmett.

"Yes, Rosalie. He is cheating on you." I said sarcastically. Rosalie lunged at me, I teleported to the trees. She hit nothing but air.

"Rosalie, darling, do you plan on killing me today or next week?" I muttered. I turned to Emmett. "I knew she was blonde, but I didn't think she'd be _this_ stupid."

Emmett chuckled, holding Rosalie back from 'ripping my arms off.' Her words, not mine. I jumped down from the tree. I smirked. Carlisle looked at Edward and Alice. They both shook their heads. I rolled my eyes.

"I know you can't read my mind or see my future. I'm not your average vampire." I told them, sitting on a nearby boulder. "And Rosalie? Emmett isn't cheating on you. I understand that he smells like me, but really now, is 'he's cheating on me' always the answer?"  
I blew on my nails and rubbed them on my jacket.

"Who are you?" Esme asked. I flashed a dazzling smile that even stunned her and Carlisle.

"I am Amethyst Cameron McCarthy. Emmett's half-sister from his human life. My father was a vampire, and while my mother was pregnant, he in injected her with a lot of things that made me stronger. Which is why she died at birth. She didn't even have a chance of survival. Anyways, it was nice meeting you all! I really must be going!" I stood.

Carlisle frowned.  
"You..what are you?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow.  
"If I told you, I would have to kill you."

**Bella's Point of View: **

"If I told you, I would have to kill you."

Then she was gone. Like, disappeared out of thin air gone. I didn't even see her run, just...gone. Weird. Everyone turned to Emmett. Rosalie looked furious.

"Who was that?" Rosalie hissed. Emmett stared at her.  
"Amethyst. My half-sister."  
"I don't believe you."  
"What do you want, a DNA test?" he snapped. I winced. He never spoke to Rosalie this way. I wasn't the only one to know this.

"Emmett. Calm down." Edward growled. Emmett snarled, fist clenched.  
"What is your problem?!" Rosalie screamed. "You just disappear off the face of the earth for a week, then you show up, with some random girl on your arm! Then she insults me, and you don't do anything about it! Now, you are angry at _me_?!"

Emmett looked angry. No wait, scratch that. Angry was an understatement. He looked furious. He looked so much like a...a vampire. I stepped back, clutching Renesmee tighter in my arms. Renesmee whimpered.

"Maybe if you stopped making assumptions, and maybe _listen _for once, you would _understand_ what was going on! I didn't have a _choice_ to disappear for a week. It's not you should care anyways! You expect me to come crawling back, begging on my hands and knees for your forgiveness when I did _nothing _wrong?! You _really_ must be stupid if you think that was going to happen. _I was not cheating on you. _But you _obviously _don't care about what I have to say since you just decide that I can't take care of myself. I am not five years old. Stop treating me like I am." Emmett snarled, his voice getting louder with every word. Rosalie stood, shocked.

Emmett turned, and disappeared, running. I listened until the sound of his feet hitting the floor faded away.

Rosalie stared after him, as if she was unable to move. Esme's jaw dropped. Carlisle stared, wide-eyed. Edward gripped the tree for support as if he was afraid he would fall over.

Did Emmett just...?

Yeah, I think he did.

**Amethyst's Point of View: **

The night sky seemed to darken. Lightning struck, thunder boomed. I walked through the rain, a plan forming. Why would I need a plan? Well, before I left my father, he trained me. He told me to never get too attached. He told me to always have a way of escape. I had an escape. I bought a house in La Push last week, all my stuff already there. I had 24 passports, 15 shot guns, 4 rifles, 6 handguns, 50 grenades, and 25 cars. I had 5 kinds of every knife hidden in my suitcase. I knew how to kill a vampire, werewolf, and a shapeshifter in less than three minutes. I knew 20 different ways to break someone's neck.

I am a killer. I am hunter. I am a monster. And I'm proud of it.  
My house in La Push is close to the beach, and I walked through the door, locking it behind me. I took a shower, closing my eyes and letting the hot water relax me. I sighed.

I had a job to do while I was here. A vampire named Andrew had called upon me last week. I am a hunter, a killer. So, he wanted me to kill Caius Volturi. I work fast. All of this was apart of my plan, and so far it was working. I needed to get to Edward. If I touched him, I could duplicate his power and keep it for my own. Then I needed to corner Carlisle, and get the information out of him. I am more than happy to end the Volturi. They have caused far too much damage that needed. It was time for them to die. But first, I had to focus on Caius.

I got out the shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in all black. Tight, black leggings. Tight black mini dress. Black heels. Black jacket. I put two shot guns in my jacket, and a knife. I walked out my house, entering the dangerous woods. I teleported myself to the Cullen house. I landed on the roof of Edward and Bella's cottage. I jumped down the chimney. I walked quietly, carefully. Edward walked into the room, but didn't see me. Quickly, I touched his shoulder, then teleported out of there as fast as I could. I breathed a sigh of relief. That went well. Now, to corner Carlisle.

I waited in the shadows, smiling as Esme left the house with Rosalie and Bella. The less people the better. I climbed the stairs to the study, opening the door. I pinned Carlisle to the wall, covering his mouth with my hand before he had a chance to react. I threw him against the other wall. It left a dent. Carlisle scrambled, but it grabbed him, ripping an arm off. He cried out in pain. I didn't want to do this. But it was needed.

"I don't want to kill you Carlisle. But you have something I want. And if I don't get it, death will be certain." I murmured, running my fingers over the ancient books on the shelves. Carlisle clutched his broken arm, pain written clearly across his features. I grabbed a book off his desk, looking through the pages.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the Volturi. I have a job to do." I said. Silence. I arched an eyebrow. "Can you not speak?"

"I'll die before telling you anything." Carlisle hissed, writhing in pain on the floor. I shook my head. Such a waste.

I growled.  
"Believe me when I say it can be arranged. Imagine Esme's face when she comes home to find nothing but your ashes scattered across her garden." I hissed in his face. That caught his attention.

"Or maybe I'll just kill her first, since you refuse to talk." I mused.

Carlisle's thoughts filled with everything he knew about the Volturi. And now, I knew. I grinned.

"Thank you for your participation. Learn to control your thoughts my friend." I tossed him his arm, then I jumped out the window, winking as I did.

I ran through the trees, passport already in hand.

Italy here I come.

**Esme's Point of View: **

I ran home, only to be tackled by a one-armed Carlisle. I screamed.

"Carlisle! What happened to you?!" Carlisle didn't answer me. He kissed me. I pulled away.

"Carlisle you need to tell me what happened!" Carlisle was in hysterics. He kept speaking in Spanish. I don't think he realized it. Edward reattached his arm, and I could see Carlisle trying not to scream in pain. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Tell me, Carlisle. Please."

"Amethyst. She..She came back. She...she went to the Volturi." he choked out, clinging to me.  
"She said that if I didn't tell her what she wanted to know, she would kill you."

I winced. No wonder he was having a mental breakdown.

"Carlisle. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

I kissed him.

"Never."

**Amethyst's Point of View: **

Okay so...I fast forwarded my plan by a few hours. I teleported the airplane to Italy because I don't have time to waste. I quickly left the plane, and I walked the streets of Volterra. I frowned. Humans walked around, as if they were safe. How stupid they were. I could kill them right now, and they couldn't do a thing about it.

I reached the castle walls, but the window was very high up. I looked at the trees, and I moved my hand upwards. The trees followed suit.

"Make a staircase." I whispered. The trees did as they were told. A staircase made of wood and leaves soon spiraled towards the window. I ran up, jumping through the window. I couldn't kill Caius just yet, but I needed to find out their secrets. I went to the throne room and found it empty. I grinned. Perfect. I sat on Aro's throne, and crossed my legs.

I watched the door, smiling when several vampires came in. Aro was one of them. They froze in their place when they saw me. I guess I did look rather crazy. I mean, I had my hair tied back in a tight bun. I'm wearing skin-tight clothes, only because it makes it easier for me to leave. And I just decided to sit on Aro's throne. Yeah, that sounds pretty crazy.

"Good evening! My name is Katherine! What's yours?" I chirped. Lie number one. My name wasn't Katherine. But they don't know that. Aro stepped forward, flanked by three guards. I smirked. Ripping off heads came easy to me. It would be a shame to waste such...talent. I smiled.

"Who are you and what are you doing?!" Caius snarled, moving to stand in front of me. I kept my face blank.

I stepped down off the throne and allowed Aro to sit.  
"Oh nothing really, just wanted to talk to my esteemed overlord. Aro, darling, how are you? Long time no see." I grinned. I knew he didn't remember me. He hasn't seen me in decades. I must not have been that important back then.

"I dont believe we've met before..." Aro said, suspicious. I stepped forward. A vampire, a large lunged for me. I dodged, and had him on his knees in ten seconds.

"Felix, sweetheart, try harder next time. I need a challenge." I whispered in his ear. Felix snarled. Aro stepped forward. I released Felix, smiling.

"Im surprised you don't remember me Aro. I remember you."

Aro looked into my eyes and I knew. He sat it.

He hissed. "Amethyst."


	3. Apologies

**Amethyst's Point of View:**

I prepared myself for the attack, my eyes locked on Aro. Aro snarled, stepping forward. I stood still, smirking.

"It's so nice to see you again Aro, darling. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." I purred, grinning.

Aro flashed me a smile of his own, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"One could never forget such a creature as magnificent as you, dearest." Aro replied, standing two feet away from me. I arched an eyebrow.

We stared at each other. The tension in the room was so thick, you could practically see it in the air, maybe even cut it with a knife. Aro is a rather strange creature. He craves power, that much I know. He even killed his own sister, just for his own personal gain. And here I stood, acting as if I didn't know all of his deepest secrets. I had the urge to slap the red right out of his eyes, but I clenched my fist, forcing myself to remain calm.

Caius stared at me. Wait. He didn't stare. He glared...I had a job tonight. And I willingly backed down, just because I had this weird feeling of...regret? Strange. Peculiar. Aro held out his hand, and I stared at it.

"Are you hiding something, Amethyst?" Aro mused, false cheeriness masking his annoyance. I frowned.

"Of course not, Aro. But, I'd rather be left alone today. I've had a rather long day, and it would be nice if I could go home. Wait, never mind. I don't have home. I sleep in the sewers, or in a hole. If I'm lucky, I find a dollar on the street." I snapped.

Aro flinched. He knew what I am talking about. He watched for all those years as I struggled. And now, he wants to get involved simply because I am a rare species who could bring him great power and greaten the fear produced by the volturi. How nice.

Before he met me, he wanted me dead. And now, since I contain great power, he expects me to get on my hands and knees and beg for a spot on the Volturi. Keep dreaming leech. Keep dreaming.

I stepped forward, ignoring when his wife hissed. I kissed the corner of his mouth. I flashed him a smile, then I was gone.

* * *

I walked up the Cullen's driveway, suitcases in tow. I am prepared for the worst. Jasper grabbed me by my throat, and carried me and my bags into the living room where the whole family sat. Jasper threw me on the couch, and set my bags next to me. I kept my face blank.

"I wanted to apologize Carlisle. I..." I winced. "I didn't want to hurt you. But when I was raised, my father always told me that violence would solve my problems. I was a fool for believing him."

Carlisle frowned. "Who is your father?"

I winced again. "I think his name is..." I had to think. What was his name? " I think it is Joham." I said uncertainly.

Jasper snarled, getting in my face.

"You _think_?!" he spat. I remained calm, but I couldn't stop the painful memories that flowed through at the moment.

"Well. I could never know for sure. I heard his name once my entire life. He barely even looked at me. He only looked at me when he trained me. I was raised to be a killer. Raised from birth to believe that I am superior. I didn't ask for this life. I wanted to be a normal human with choices. Did I get my way? Of course not. Emmett took care of me when I was a child. He would feed me, dress me, teach me whatever he could. You want to know why I am so angry? Because one day I come home, only to learn that Emmett, the best father in the world, had been killed. I lost him. My brothers and sisters moved away. My mom died giving birth to me. My father beat me, then left me for death. He shot me in the head. Burned me alive. Tied me to a weight and threw me in a pool. So yes Jasper, I would have to assume some things about my life since most of my punishments involved injuries to my head." I snarled. I felt the plants around the house groan, and bend towards me. I pushed them back.

_Control._ I told myself. Jasper's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Everyone stared at me, shocked at my outburst.

I continued, planning on making them feel my pain and suffer.

"You know what else? I went to look for Emmett that day. When I came back home, my father made me get in the bathtub. He dropped a T.V in the water, and laughed as he watched me be electrocuted. I tried to eat human food, because I felt bad for taking the lives of the innocent. You know what I got for doing that? I was stabbed in the stomach, and he dumped anacondas all over me. They tore at my flesh, making me suffer. I had to wait for weeks until my skin grew back. He starved me. Starved me so much, you could see my _lungs_. I do what I need to survive. I got a job, doing what I do best. I kill. Someone gives me a name. I get the information. I end their life. Simple enough for you? Or do you need me to explain the rest of my life to you?! Oh I know! How about that I was sent to kill Caius? And now, I am stuck in this life since Aro knows about me?"

I grabbed my suitcases, and put it on the coffee table. I opened them, making sure they all saw how many weapons I carried.

"I kill humans, wolves, children of the moon, vampires, fairies, unicorns. Anything else I should mention? Oh yeah! I have almost thirty passports. I carry a gun and grenade with me every where I go. I am prepared for all situations, and I do not hesitate to kill anyone who has seen too much. I have let you all live because I owe Emmett this much. I figured that if I can't have my happiness, he should have his. Good bye Emmett. We'll stay it touch, I hope." I closed my suitcases, turned, and I left the house.

**Emmett's Point of View: **

I stared after Amethyst in shock. Esme and Rosalie looked close to tears. Alice hugged Jasper. Edward and Bella talked to Carlisle.

"You didn't know about any of this?" Jasper asked. I hissed without thinking.

"Well Jasper. When I was changed, I couldn't exactly walk back home and say 'hey! I'm a vampire!' now could I? I had to leave with Rosalie. I forgot all about my human life until I saw Amethyst in that jail cell." I muttered. Carlisle's head whipped around.

"She was in jail?" he demanded. I nodded.

"She held a store clerk at gun point. I bailed her out. She ran off, disappearing before I could catch her."

"She's a teleporter. I didn't expect her to be easy to find." Esme whispered. Edward nodded.

"It's not her only gift though." Edward mumbled, sheepishly. Everyone turned to him.

"And how would you know that?" Bella said.

Edward winced, looking at us all.

"Well, I got a new car today. I had been driving down the highway with the old Volvo, really fast...I didn't see her. I hit her with my car. I had put her in the passenger seat, and I had been driving her here. Then these trees, they like...wrapped around the car. She jumped out, as did I, but the Volvo was crushed. I looked for her, but she was gone. Not even her scent was anywhere near me." Edward explained. I frowned.

More than one power? Just imagine what Aro could do if he got her...I shuddered. I didn't want to think about how quickly my family and I would be ended, shall Aro obtain Amethyst.

Edward looked at me, nodding to show that he agreed with me.  
"You have a point Emmett. It would be best if we kept an eye on this girl. If Aro knows about her, then so does the rest of the Volturi. If this girl is as powerful as we think she is, we all know that Aro will stop at nothing to get her. I have a feeling that Demetri can't track her. But it's not a fact. I could read her mind faintly, like a few words here and there, but the rest is silence." Edward said.

"I think it has something to do with the teleporting," I said, "Demetri can't track her because she moves around too fast. When we left for a week, she told me that she never stays in one place longer than a month. Sometimes two. If Amethyst found out that Demetri is tracking her, she would see the threat and immediately take him out. The Volturi would go after her. Death would be certain."

Everyone stared at me like I had three heads.

"That was the smartest thing I have ever heard you say. Like, ever." Alice mused. I flicked her off, turning to Carlisle.

Carlisle grimaced. "We should find her. It's impossible for her to get involved with anything else."

I shook my head. "I doubt that Carlisle. Lets look at the facts here. She is a hybrid. Children of the Moon mixed with vampire. Her species alone could get her killed. Caius hates werewolves. Imagine other vampires who do too. Another fact: she is a hunter, as she called it. She kills for a living. She likes to get on people's bad sides just for the hell of it. Imagine the baggage this chick carries. I mean really! She has a passport for everywhere in the country, all with different names and faces. She is rich. She carries guns and grenades in her pockets! She knows everything about a person. She can teleport. She can control nature. I really don't think we should doubt the amount of trouble she can get in just yet."

Again, silence as everyone looked at me in awe. I groaned.

"Yes I know, its shocking that I am so smart, but can we do something other than sit here?!"


	4. Imprinting

**Embry's Point of View:**

I walked the streets of La Push, the breeze rustling the leaves that were sprawled on the ground. I'm walking home from Sam and Emily's house. I wince. I hated going there. I hated the way everyone stared at me. Looks filled with pity because I don't know who my father is. Smug looks because I'm the only one who hasn't imprinted. My mother is too busy smoking weed to give two shits about me.

I sigh, kicking a pebble. I turn the street corner, only to run into a girl. I look up, and the whole world changes.

Her dark red hair, her bright green eyes. Her small, yet curvaceous and delicate body. Her full lips.

I stagger back, gasping for air. Holy shit. I just imprinted. I was the last one in the pack to imprint. And poof! Out of no where this girl just...

Her eyes narrow.  
"You are a young wolf." she stated. I stood, in shock. She knew? How?

She handed me her suitcases, and gestured for me to follow her down the street.

"I want you to follow me. In the morning, I am going to school with you, no exceptions. I will answer your questions later. Right now, you need to go the guest room. I will retrieve your stuff. " she ordered as she opened the door to a big house on the edge of the woods. I walked inside. Fully furnished. Nice. Brand new. I turned to ask her when she moved here, but she was gone

. I looked out the window, and received nothing but the cold wind, and the howl of a wolf.

**Amethyst's Point of View: **

I groaned as I jumped down from the tree. Now I have a puppy following me around. Wonderful.

I climbed in threw the bedroom window. I packed all his clothes, a pillow, his video games. Everything. I teleported outside, and I teleported home. I needed to hunt. But with the wolves around, I'm stuck with human food.

I went into my house, and found the young wolf sitting in the guest room, looking around. I set his stuff down on the bed.

"My name is Amethyst McCarthy. I'm about eighty years old, give or take a few years. I never really kept track." I whispered, sitting on the windowsill. The wolf stared at me, frowning.

"What are you?" he asked.

I looked away. Should I tell him? It would be dangerous if the pack found out, or any other vampires.

_Does it really matter anymore? You might as well hand yourself over to Aro. You have nothing left to lose. _

I winced. I hated that voice. Always so direct, and correct all at once. Annoying.

"I am a hybrid. A mix of a vampire and a werewolf. A real werewolf. The one with the full moon and all that." I told him, avoiding his gaze. I heard his heart rate speed up, and he took a step back.

"It's a full moon tomorrow."

I nodded. I knew that.  
"I know. I don't prefer my wolf form. I only change once or twice, maybe even three times a year. I don't really need to be a giant dog when I am half vampire." I explained.

"Do you drink human blood?"  
I fought back a snarl. I knew he would ask that. I nodded. The wolf turned away.

"Young Wolf, it is getting late. Get some sleep. In the morning, we shall begin out adventure." I said, standing. The wolfing laughed.

"You talk as if you're from the 18th century," he mused. I arched an eyebrow.

"I am."

I left the room.

* * *

I woke the next morning. I frowned. I remembered the events of last night. What did he mean by my speech pattern? It is how I was raised to speak. Proper, like a lady. Is that wrong? I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and went to my closet. What should I wear?

It is the first day of school. I should refrain from being to dressy. Maybe something casual? I picked out a black mini skirt, red heels, green band t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I brushed my hair, and pinned it up. I winced.

I hated pinning up my hair. But it was to my waist. That would not look normal. I sighed, walking out of my room and down the hall.

I looked into the guest room. Empty. I growled. I shall have his head mounted on a wall for disobeying me. I ran down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. No amount of life training could prepare me for what I saw. The young wolf set down a few large plates of food on the table, smiling.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you last night." He said. "My name is Embry. Seventeen. Great cook."

He sounded smug. I smirked.

"I'll be the judge of that." I shot back.

I bit into a large stack of pancakes. I moaned.

"Oh. My. God. These are so good!" I groaned, stuffing my face with any food I could find. Embry took a plate, and started to eat, smiling. I frowned.

"Alright, I'll give you that. You can cook." I muttered. Embry nodded.

"Ready for school?" he asked. I nodded, and followed him out the door.

"We have to walk?" I pouted. Embry chuckled.

"Well, yes. I usually take my car but its at my house. So yes, we must walk."

I frowned. Then I got an idea. I giggled.

"I have a way that we can get there faster. Do you trust me?" I whispered, taking his hand. I didn't miss how his cheeks turned red from the contact. I smirked.

"Do I trust you? Amethyst, you made me sleep at your house, you some how got into my house to get my stuff without being caught, you're a weird hybrid species, and you wanted to have my head mounted on a wall for disobeying you." He exclaimed. A grin spread across his face. 'Yes I trust you."

I laughed. We teleported.

* * *

Half way through the day and I already want to blow people up. I glared at the human boys. Their stares were disgusting.

"Her legs...man I'm gonna hit that." John said to his friends. I walked over, eyes narrowing.

"You wont be hitting anything. If you or any of your pipe smoking friends so much as _look_ at me in the wrong way again, I will rip out your eyeballs and eat them for dinner. Understood?" I hissed.

Their jaws dropped, and they nodded quickly before running away, screaming. I smirked. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. Embry.

"Nice. Scaring people already." he mused as we walked into the cafeteria. I laughed.

"Well yes Embry! I could not help myself. They are simply a disgrace to humanity." I replied.

He led me to a table filled with large, muscular men. I sniffed. Their blood smelled delicious.

_Don't Amethyst. This is your first time getting to go to school. Don't ruin it for blood._ I reminded myself. Embry smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys. This is Amethyst McCarthy. The girl I've been talking about." Embry chirped. The boys looked me over, shit eating grins landing on their faces.

"Nice legs baby. What time do they open?" Paul purred, leaning forward. I leaned forward, opening my mouth a little, enough to show my fangs. His face paled.

"I must say Paul, your blood..." I sniffed him. "Smells delicious." I smiled, winking at him. Jacob jumped up, snarling. Quil trembled, glancing at Embry. Embry just rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you to behave, Amethyst." he scolded. I made my best puppy dog face when I looked up at him.  
"And I thought I told you that I have a hard time following directions." I muttered. Embry sat down, pulling me into the seat next to him.

"Hi!" I lowered my voice so only the wolves could hear. "My name is Amethyst McCarthy. I'm almost a hundred years old. I'm a hybrid. I know all about your little secret. The Cullen's don't like me much. I was born in Tennessee, but my father is from England, so I inherited his accent."

Paul arched an eyebrow.  
"Why should we trust you?"

I smirked.  
"Because when the day ends and you have vampires running all across the state, I will be the one to handle them."

Embry frowned, holding me tighter.

"I don't like the idea of you going off on your own to fight vampires, Amy."  
I rolled my eyes at him. Seriously. I'm a hybrid. A mix of two dangerous creatures. I've never lost a fight. I've lived long enough to see today's daylight, I think that should count for something.

"Its harder to kill me, Embry. What if no one is available? Or if someone gets hurt? I refuse to sit home and let any of you take risks that don't need to be taken."

"You are not going out there Amy," Embry growled, shaking. I smirked.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I jerked away from him, smiling to myself.

Jacob and Seth snickered.  
"Dang bro, she just told you!" Jared chortled. I grinned.

Embry glared at me. I kissed him gently.

"Relax. I will not die. Besides, I just want to help with patrols. It's not healthy for me to just sit around in the house all day. I need to feel the sun on my skin. I need to run, feel the wind in my hair."

"What if you get hurt?"

"Trick question. I'm too strong to be caught off my game. What if YOU get hurt? You don't heal as fast as I do."

Paul smiled. "You heal fast?" I nodded.

"Really fast." Jared handed me a pocket knife. I sliced my skin open on my arm. It closed and healed in two seconds, literally. It looked like it did before, no marks. No blood.

"Damn. Impressive." Jacob noted. I nodded, smug.

"All of you need to stop encouraging her!" Embry snapped. I grabbed my phone and looked at the Caller ID. I hated getting calls when my phone was on vibrate. I stood.

"I'm sorry but I need to take this call. Excuse me." I whispered. I quickly walked outside, and leaned against a tree.

"_Amethyst darling! How nice it is to hear from you!"_ Aro said cheerfully. I can imagine his beaming face, a smile so wide it would crack his face.

"Aro. Why are you calling me?"

_"Well, darling. I am having a little ball soon! I invited all the other vampires. I didn't want to be rude and ignore you."_

I winced. "Ignoring me would be best. I'd rather not be introduced to any other vampires. Isolation is best for me."

_"Im sorry dear, but I do not take 'no' for an answer! You WILL show up at that ball. You may bring a date." _

I growled. "I'm sorry Aro, but I don't think you are my father. I do what I please. I didn't break any laws. I don't have to go to Volterra."

Aro snarled, and I could see his eyes darkening.  
_"Listen to me, and you listen good. I don't know why you were raised to disrespect your elders. But you WILL, I repeat, WILL show up at that ball. No exceptions. If you do not show up, I will find you. And this time my dear, death will not surpass you. You have been warned. Dress nicely dear." _

The line went dead. I closed my eyes. How dare he do this to me?! He knows I wish to stay hidden from the vampire world. And yet, he finds a way to get what he wants. Damn him. Damn his cheerful little soul.

I took a deep breath.  
Calm. Calm. This is what he wants! He wants me to lose control. He wants an excuse to lock me away in his castle. An excuse to have his way with me. No way in hell am I giving him the satisfaction.

I walked back inside. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I sat at the table. Everyone noticed immediately.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Embry whispered, touching my cheek gently. I sobbed. I can't control the tears that escape me. I put my face in my hands.

"I...Aro is holding a ball. He said that if I'm not there, he will kill me. I have to go all the way to Italy just so he can so me off to the vampire world." I whispered. Growls erupted quietly.

"There is no way in hell that mind raping bastard is taking you." Seth hissed. I shook my head.

"I don't have a choice. He said I could bring someone, but I refuse to expose the pack to the Volturi."

"I am coming with you." Embry snarled. I growled, shocking him.

"No Embry. Caius hates wolves. You wouldn't make it past the gate."

Silence. "I have to go anyways. Nessie is going with the Cullen's, and I need to protect her," Jacob mumbled.

I frowned. "I'd feel better if neither of you had to go, but I guess.."

Embry sighed sadly. "Can I at least stay in a hotel nearby?"

I thought about it. It could work. But then he would sense if I was in danger and he would phase and try to behead Aro. I smiled.

"As much as I would like that, I..." I winced. "You should come with me. I will enjoy seeing Aro's head roll like a soccer ball." I mused.

We all laughed.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." Jacob said, raising his voice a few octaves. I giggled.

"See, this is how we can tell we lost our sanity. We are quoting the Hunger Games in everyday life."


	5. Ballroom Dancing

**Translations: **

**Devo ammettere, lei guarda per sbalordire. :** I must admit, you look stunning.

**Bene, lei non è mezzo te stesso, il soldato. : **Well, you aren't half bad yourself, soldier.

**Devo chiedere. ..do lei ama la morte? Lei è entrato appena il castello di Volturi e ha parlato appena come un matto ai tre re. Il Caius avrà certamente la sua testa. : **I have to ask...do you like death? You just walked in the Volturi castle, and just spoke like a madman to the three kings. Caius will surely have your head.

**Demetri, il tesoro. Non faccio bene con gli ordini, poiché le ho detto precedentemente. Non ho rotto alcuna legge, sono innocente. E quanto alla maniera che parlo a loro? Bene, non sono mai stato addestrato per rispettare nessuno. Sono stato insegnato a uccidere. Per distruggere. Sono il cacciatore. Ed inoltre, ho una famiglia. Ed un ragazzo. : **Demetri, darling. I don't do well with orders, as I have previously told you. I haven't broken any laws, I am innocent. And as for the way I speak to them? Well, I've never been trained to respect anyone. I was taught to kill. To destroy. I am hunter. And besides, I have a family. And a boyfriend.

**Dico il fossato il cane bastardo. Lasciarmi la mostra che l'uomo reale è capace di. Possiamo essere la sua nuova famiglia. Lei merita meglio, l'Ametista. :** I say ditch the mutt. Let me show you what real man is capable of. We can be your new family. You deserve better, Amethyst.

**Amethyst's Point of View: **

Dear Lord.

Could my life get any worse? No, I take that back. If God hears that, he'll try to be funny and ruin my life even more.

Emmett insisted Embry and I travel to Volterra with them. I winced. Embry held my hand, smiling. I smiled back.

We were at the castle now. After the call, the ball was held five days later.

Emmett and Rosalie were my guardians until further notice. I hope that notice never came. They were good parents.

"Mom." I whispered, Rosalie was at my side in a heart beat.

"Yes?"

"Dont let them take me away okay?" I begged. Rosalie frowned, and she hugged me.

"No way!" Emmett growled."They better go find their own child."

I laughed. Emmett. Always finding a way to make someone laugh. Gianna let us in the throne room.

God knows how many vampires were here. I flinched. Great.

"I don't do well in crowds." I muttered.

Embry pulled me close to him.

"I want everyone to stay close to me." I hissed. The family nodded. Renesmee clutched Jacob's arm tighter, and I could see the bruises forming. Aro called everyone to order.

He held something in his hand. I gasped.

_Edward! _I screamed in my thoughts. _Aro didn't do this for fun! He wanted to count the vampires in each coven! _

Edward turned to me, eyes wide. We both looked away, for when we drew attention to ourselves.

"Welcome friends!" Aro's joyous laughter filled the room. Everyone said hello back. I could sense the nervousness radiating off everyone around me. I clenched my fist.

Caius saw me, and he snarled, jumping to his feet. Emmett and Rosalie acted immediately. They crouched in front of me, snarling. Aro's eyes sparkled as he stepped down off the stage. He held his hand up, causing his precious Caius and the guard to relax from their fighting positions.

Emmett stood straighter, blocking me from view.

Aro held out his hand to Rosalie. Rosalie scoffed.

"I'm not stupid _Aro._" Rosalie sneered, her voice filled with hate. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but it needs to end now.. You. Are. Not. Taking. Her."

Aro smiled innocently.

"And what if she chooses to go." I snorted.

"Keep dreaming you unicorn haired freak. I am a Cullen, and if you try to take that from me, I will have no problem ending your life. And Caius. He just deserves to burn in hell." Caius hissed.

Aro's eyes flashed with anger, but he covered it with a grin.

"I didn't want to fight you dear. Just have a friendly gathering." he whispered. He turned, and walked back to his wife. I wanted to claw his eyes out.

The ball continued, but vampires still shot looks our way. Embry pulled me to him as we danced, his lips at my ear.

"Do you have a death wish? You just walked in here and disrespected the most powerful coven in the world." he mused. I snorted.

"Right. Like I'm going to be scare by a bunch of long-haired freaks."

Embry laughed, shaking his head.

"You are a hybrid of two creature, one creature almost extinct. You call them freaks?"

* * *

The party raged on, people laughing and drinking. Spinning and twirling. Demetri walked up to me, smirking.

"Dance with me." he ordered. I raised my eyebrows.

"If you know anything about me, it's that I don t do well with following orders." I said, drinking my glass of blood.

Demetri flashed me a dazzling smile. "Please?"

I sighed. He took my hands and led me to the dance floor. It was a slow song. Of course he would ask me to dance.

"_Devo ammettere, lei guarda per sbalordire. _" Demetri whispered in my ear. I smiled.

_"Bene, lei non è mezzo te stesso, il soldato." _I whispered back, rolling my eyes.

Demetri chuckled.

"_Devo chiedere. ..do lei ama la morte? Lei è entrato appena il castello di Volturi e ha parlato appena come un matto ai tre re. Il Caius avrà certamente la sua testa." _Demetri murmured, jerking my hips forward to meet with his.

I smirked.  
"_Demetri, il tesoro. Non faccio bene con gli ordini, poiché le ho detto precedentemente. Non ho rotto alcuna legge, sono innocente. E quanto alla maniera che parlo a loro? Bene, non sono mai stato addestrato per rispettare nessuno. Sono stato insegnato a uccidere. Per distruggere. Sono il cacciatore. Ed inoltre, ho una famiglia. Ed un ragazzo." _

_"Dico il fossato il cane bastardo. Lasciarmi la mostra che l'uomo reale è capace di. Possiamo essere la sua nuova famiglia. Lei merita meglio, l'Ametista."_

I pulled away from him, only to be pulled back. Demetri grabbed my waist, refusing to let me go.

"I'm going to have to take a raincheck."

"The Volturi don't give second chances."

"Well, it would certainly be a shame if all the Volturi secrets got lose, wouldn't it?" I sneered. Demetri froze, but we continued to dance.

"What do you know?" he whispered. I grinned.

"Everything. So tell me, where is Didymee?" I mused. Demetri gasped, and he let me go. I smirked.

"I'll be seeing you in the future." Demetri promised, eyes narrowing. I giggled.

"Oh Demetri, I look forward to it."

* * *

It is 3 am. All vampires are still here, enjoying themselves. I reviewed my evening.

After that little dance with Demetri, I danced with Embry. Caius is now talking to Jacob, Embry and Carlisle about the wolves.

I rolled my eyes. Is he stupid? They are not Children of the Moon. Paranoia isn't a good thing to have when you lead a large vampire nation. Something tells me that now is not the time to tell him this.

I sat in a chair, watching. Emmett and Rosalie danced, Rosalie laughing as Emmett whispered something in her ear.

I tuned everyone else out and listened to other conversations in the castle. In the next room, Jane and Aro stood, talking.

"Master. We cannot attack her while the Cullen's are here." Jane complained.

"We cant attack her at all. We need her to trust us first, then reel her in. After she trusts us, it makes it easier for Chelsea to draw her to us." Aro soothed her. Jane chuckled.

"Excellent plan Master."

"Yes...indeed."

I stood quickly. A few blond vampires cornered me, glaring.

"I don't know what you've done to the Cullen's, or what you did to get away from the Volturi-" one began but I cut her off.

"Excuse me, blondie. I don't have all day."

They both snarled. I didn't so much as blink. Wow...so scary. Not.

"Tanya, this girl is bad news." one girl said.

The girl names Tanya looked me over, not enjoying the view from the looks of it.

"She's a danger to us all, Kate."

Kate grabbed my arm. I kicked her in the stomach, and I ran. Embry phased, sinking his teeth into Tanya's shoulder. Tanya screamed.

"Down!" I commanded. Embry dropped Tanya's arm, and sat next to me, whimpering. I patted his head. Kate hissed.

"Monsters." I didn't have time to react as Caius grabbed me by my hair and tossed me up on stage.

"Why don't you tell the vampire world what you really are." he hissed. Emmett had to hold Embry back. Felix forced me on my knees, making me look up at the shocked crowd.

Caius raised his hand when I didn't speak.

He slapped me.

Emmett roared.

**Carlisle's Point of View: **

Emmett dropped Embry, and rammed into Caius. Emmett was winning. Emmett got his hands around Caius's neck. I pulled Emmett back, panicked.

"Emmett listen to me." I whispered. Emmett had his eyes locked on Caius, but he relaxed. Jasper nodded. Caius shot us a dark look before turning back to Amethyst.

"Tell them." Caius snarled. Amethyst looked close to tears.

"I am a hybrid." she whispered, eyes down. Caius hissed.

"What _kind _of hybrid?!" he screamed. Amethyst clenched her jaw.

"A vampire-werewolf. Children of the Moon is in my blood."

Gasps went through the crowd. Eyes were on me.

"Tell me Carlisle, you created another hybrid" Caius demanded. I frowned.

"I didn't create her Caius. She came to us. She was already like this."

"And yet you still chose to keep her?!"

"She is not a _pet_ Caius!" I snapped. Caius looked taken aback. I never lose my temper. "Do you think she asked to be like this? You kill first then ask questions later. Stupid."

Caius growled, shooting daggers at me. I walked up the stage, grabbing Amethyst. She looked horrified.

"You will not be taking her." Caius hissed.

I raised my eyebrows. "Watch me."

**Amethyst's Point of View:**

Carlisle and Caius stared at each other, eyes black, dangerous. Carlisle has some balls. He's going against Caius? I hope he makes it out alive. Rosalie pulled me into her arms.

"Momma." I whispered. Rosalie held me closer, Emmett holding my hand.

Aro looked rather amused.

"Caius, brother, the girl is no threat to us." Aro said. Caius hissed.

"No danger? _NO DANGER?!_ She left skid marks in the hallway! She broke into the castle! She can teleport! I think that is a threat!"

Aro laughed.  
"Amethyst." Aro mused, turning to me. "Can you come here?"

Rosalie and Emmett snarled.  
Aro ignored them. I teleported to his side. Aro beamed.

"So tell me, why wont you join me dear?" Aro asked, hand on my shoulder. I faced the vampires.

Covens got closer, eager for my answer. Eleazar, I think that's what his name was, stared at me in amazement. I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth.

"I have a family." I whispered. Aro smiled.

"We could be your family.

I stared at wall.  
"Aro..." I began. "I...I like living with the Cullen's."

"They feed off animal blood. I know you think different."

"I can adapt."

"Why change for them?"

I licked my lips. I sighed.

"Emmett is my half-brother. He and Rosalie have been taking care of me. They are my new parents. I love them."

"Half brother?" Aro questioned. I frowned.

"I'd rather not share my entire story with the world..."

"I'm afraid you have no choice."


	6. One Chance

**Amethyst's Point of View: **

"My father is a vampire. He created me. Emmett's mother is my mother. She died during child-birth. My father never cared for me. He only wanted power. Emmett took care of me. Fed me. Taught me right from wrong. But those lessons were cut short when he disappeared. My father took over, molding me into a killing machine. I was not given a choice. I learned to kill. To destroy. To annihilate. I didn't know there was another way to live. I didn't think..."

I pulled up my gown, showing the long marks on my legs, and I showed them my arms.

"I am, in a way, mutated. My father mixed my DNA with talented humans, giving me their powers as well as my own. These marks, as you can see, are roses. Roses that are attached to my skin. They cannot come off. These roses surround my entire body. When angry, thorns pop out. I stay out of the public eye because of this."

Aro smiled innocently, eyes wide. "Tell me Amethyst, how did you know of the Volturi?"

"My father taught me. And recently, I was assigned by a random newborn to kill Caius Volturi. I decided against it. I wanted a new life. To start over. I found the Cullen's. I am happy to see Emmett again. He and Rosalie are good parents. I do not wish to leave them."

Aro gave me a pitiful look.  
"Sometimes, dear, the choice is not yours." He nodded to Felix and Demetri.

They grabbed my arms, throwing me through a wall. Several vampires had to hold back the Cullen's and the wolves. Demetri grabbed me by my throat. I looked into Embry's eyes one last time.

_Tell him I love him_. I thought, looking at Edward. He nodded. I teleported, taking Demetri and Felix with me.

* * *

We dropped out of the sky landing in a desert. Felix snarled.

"Take us back!"

I smirked.

"No can do Felix." I said smugly. "I used up all my energy to get us this far."

Demetri growled.  
"At least tell us where we are."

I laughed darkly.  
"I would. But that isn't fun! You'll find out soon enough." I said grimly.

Demetri and Felix glared at me, but they dropped down onto the sand. I closed my eyes. I felt the plants beneath the earth. I wrapped them around the two vampires.

I took a thorn from my body, and smiled as it coated itself with venom. I took another one out and it did the same. I stuck the thorns into their necks, and their bodies froze, eyes closing.

I sighed. That should buy me a few days, maybe even weeks. But lets not get out hopes up. Alright.

Step 1: Kill Aro. Slowly. Painfully.

Wait, scratch that. I need to get out of here first, kill the guard, then save Aro for last. I wanted Caius to suffer. I cannot kill Marcus however. I will expose Aro for his treason, and allow Marcus to end Aro's life, should he chose it. But either way, Aro's not gonna make it. I need a plan. A master plan. I need to make sure the wolves don't touch Aro, or else the pack secrets are exposed. I need to make sure Rosalie and Emmett make it out alive. I need to make sure that Carlisle isnt beheaded by Caius. Great. All this work and only myself to do it.

I looked up at the sky, and sighed as the sunset, and the full moon shone its light upon me.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View: **

I will end him. I will rip off Aro's adorable little head and make the vampires of the world watch as he turns to nothing but ash.

All my life, I have wanted a child. A child I can raise and can call my own. And now, NOW, Aro thinks he can just stroll on by, take her, and walk away? He must have lost his damn mind. I will fight for her, or die trying. I lack patience with the Volturi. Their death would please me.

"Where did they go?" Aro demanded, eyes on Emmett and I. I hissed.

"How should I know?" Emmett spat. "We don't know how her power works yet. We were getting there, but we were called here for one of your celebrations. I don't understand you Aro. You want to make Amethyst your pet, yet you scare her off. She could be anywhere! She could be on Jupiter for all we know! Her ability to teleport has no limits! She could be in Canada, too far away for us to reach! We don't know! Forcing her to join the Volturi and killing her family will make her angry. She is lethal. She can kill every one of us in less than ten minutes, without using her powers."

Aro stood, stunned into silence. Caius however, didn't feel the same.

"She is a threat to us!" he roared. I snarled.

"She only seems as a threat because she is stronger than you. You are just afraid to be overthrown." I hissed, stepping forward. Caius walked forward, eyes dark.

"I am not afraid."

Jasper snorted.  
"Right. You're not afraid. That would explain why you're so eager to destroy her. I mean, I think I speak for everyone when I say you and the rest of the Volturi are afraid of Amethyst. You kill everything that you are afraid of. Like the Romanians, you killed them because you didn't want them to overpower you."

Marcus seemed to blend in to the wall. But his eyes locked with mine.

"Aro, brother. Amethyst poses no threat. She only wished for a family, and now she has it. We should not take it away from her. I'd rather stay alive for another century or so." Marcus said dryly, shooting a dark look towards Aro.

Dang Marcus, when did you grow a pair?

I fought back a smile. I had to stay serious.

I felt a pain, as if I was being ripped apart.

My daughter was gone.

* * *

**Amethyst's Point of View: **

My legs are cramping, my stomach is empty, my mouth is dry.

Am I dying?

I've been walking around this continent for hours. I am in Africa, the Sahara Desert. I still had a little while before the sun came up, and a little while until Dumb and Dumber woke up and tried to kill me.

I sighed. Alright. Options. Look at your options.

I need money. I could rob a bank, but getting arrested would slow down the process of escape.  
I need clothes. This dress is in rags. If I didn't care about getting out of here, I would be peeing my pants in fear from Alice's wrath.

Believe when I say she will take my head off when all this drama is sorted out.

I took a few deep breaths. I finally reached a small town, close to the water. Perfect. And praise the Lord, they had a WALMART!

I felt my stomach heave, and I winced. I felt like keeling over and letting death take me.

I attacked three humans. I wasn't proud of it. I'm just so thirsty...I wiped my mouth. I took their wallets, and smiled to myself.

A thousand dollars. I went into Wal-Mart, and I bought clothes.

After I left, fully refreshed from bathing in a stream, I went through my list.

Shower. Check!  
Food/Blood. Check!  
Money. Check!

Alright. I think this is going pretty well. I can't believe I have to improvise. Usually, I have all my equipment with me...

I giggled, jumping with joy. I needed guns, grenades, a car! And I knew where to get it!

USA military, prepare to be robbed.


	7. Can't do it

**HEY GUYS THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!**

**I'M SO SORRY BUT I WILL NOT BE FINISHING THIS STORY :( PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, AND I PLAN TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY TO REPLACE THIS ONE! i LOVE ALL MY FANS! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. **

**TILL NEXT TIME,**

**- ELLA THE REAL ME BLACK**


	8. Who wants it?

**HEY GUYS! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT IF SOMEONE WANTS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY ON THEIR ACCOUNT, THEY CAN! I WOULD LOVE TO READ IT, TO SEE ALTERNATE ENDINGS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND BEING MY FANS! **

**I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR NOTHING FINISHING THE STORY. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, BUT I TRY WHEN I CAN. THANK YOU AGAIN! AND JUST PRIVATE MESSAGE ME FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THE STORY. YOU CAN CHANGE IT UP IF YOU WANT, OR ADD THINGS. MAKE IT AN ORIGINAL! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-ELLA THE REAL ME BLACK**


End file.
